love after war
by SolarTidus
Summary: my story of what happens after Yuna beats yu yevon and Tidus disapears....and how he came back! there is languge of sorts (if you know what I mean).
1. love after war

Yuna had just given a big speech to the world of spira. They were all happy but when Yuna walked away she was wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
She would never forgot Tidus  
  
She would never forget his touch or his feel. She wanted to see him again so bad and it had only been a week.  
  
"I guess that's what love dose"  
  
she thought to herself  
  
she got on a ship and rode back to besaid ware she was crowded by every one on boared.  
  
Finely every one got the idea and realized she needed to be alone.  
  
They walked off but kept an eye on her.  
  
"Why must you be nothing but a dream Tidus?"  
  
"You are more then a dream I just know it and I must find you"  
  
Yuna sat down when she was off deck under bored and put her face in her hands and began sobbing.  
  
"I want you back Tidus please come back to me"  
  
Yuna lay down and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she woke up Waka was standing over her.  
  
"Hay were here, your happy to be home, ya?  
  
Yuna nodded her head in agreement.  
  
She picked her self up and felt like a thousand pounds  
  
She slowly walked off and to besaid.  
  
When she got to her house she said good bye to lulu and Waka who were living with each other now since they had gotten married right after the fight with yuyevon.  
  
Rikku how ever lived right next Yuna and stayed with her a bit longer.  
  
She was Yuna's cuz. More like a sister just like lulu and Waka were. 


	2. breaking down

The two talked about Tidus and what he done for them while he was around. It was like he was here and then he wasn't.  
  
Yuna almost cried but she held her tears back in front of Rikku.  
  
Rikku decided to spend the night and watch over Yuna.  
  
"Yunie?"  
  
"Yes Rikku"  
  
"Ware do you think Tidus is right now?"  
  
"I don't know but I want him to be here right now holding me in his arms"  
  
"I know will see him again Yunie"  
  
Yuna then began to cry lowly so that Rikku wouldn't notice her  
  
The next morning Yuna wok up very tired and smelled baking. She smelled eggs the most.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head" Rikku called out to her.  
  
"What ever" Yuna said irritated  
  
"Well good morning to you to miss crabby"  
  
"OH SHUT UP RIKKU!!!!"  
  
At this Rikku got mad and just had to act like a little annoying pest  
  
She walked over to Yuna and pulled her covers off and threw them out side  
  
Yuna sat up pissed off  
  
"YOU BITCH GET OUT!!!"  
  
Rikku stormed out of Yuna's house and into her own.  
  
Yuna walked over to the eggs and turned off the oven and threw the eggs in the garbage.  
  
"Stupid girl"  
  
Yuna went back to bed and fell asleep forgetting about her covers.  
  
She woke back up at about 1:00PM  
  
She sat up and looked around  
  
She never got the picture she planned with Tidus.  
  
"Please Tidus come back to me"  
  
Rikku had gotten over the fight with Yuna and sat in her house realizing that she is just falling apart over Tidus.  
  
She wanted to make it up to her but thought how  
  
She decided she would make some cup cakes and go apologize to Yuna but not now she still needed her time alone. 


	3. getting out of saddness

Yuna laid in he bed wishing Tidus was next to her with his arms rapped tightly around her giving her comfort.  
  
She dozed off and went into a dream most wonderful to her.  
  
She was setting along the coastline of the beach in besiad with Tidus at her side kissing her.  
  
She almost cried when she woke up because it was to wonderful it hurt for it not to be real. She decided that no matter what or how hi the price even if it meant her life she was going to see Tidus at least one more time. She left her house and went to Waka's and Lulu's place.  
  
They were there doing dishes.  
  
She didn't want to be alone at all right now.  
  
She needed as many people to cheer her up as she could get.  
  
"Hay guys," she said in a low sad voice"  
  
"Hay what's troubling you? It's Tidus, ya?  
  
Yuna nodded with a sigh. "It's ok Yuna you'll get over him, that's probably what he wants right now and not to see you mourning over him." Lulu said in comfort  
  
"thanks Lulu"  
  
Far out at see something happens  
  
Tidus was in a ball in the water slowly floating to the bottom  
  
He held him self tightly to keep curled.  
  
Finely he opened him self up and stretched out.  
  
He began swimming to the top of the sea furiously with a huge grin on his face.  
  
He reached the top and gasped for air.  
  
I thought I was to disappear like the fayth said. I…I am more then a dream!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aallllllright!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YES I AM NOT SOME FUCKING DREAM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidus backstroked around until he hit his head on something hard and blacked out.  
  
Yuna took Lulu's advice and decided to find some things to do instead of letting Tidus get to her. "I think I'll go to Luka. Will you 2 come with me?" "Sure" Waka and Lulu said in unison.  
  
"Ok thanks I'll go ask Rikku if She wants to come to."  
  
Yuna strode out of the room but she still wasn't very happy but swallowed her sadness for now.  
  
She walked into Rikku's home and saw Rikku baking.  
  
"Oh hay Yunie!!"  
  
"I wanted to say I am sorry about this morning Yuna."  
  
"Don't worry about Rikku I am just falling apart because of Tidus, it was my fault not yours."  
  
"Well I backed some cup cakes you want one Yunie?"  
  
"Sure yes please"  
  
Rikku opened the oven and took them out. They were crisped brown with blue and pink frosting.  
  
"I came her to ask you if you want to go to luka" "Me Waka and Lulu are going do you want to come?"  
  
"sure sounds nice" Rikku replyed. 


	4. the past

This is a chapter that should have been first but due to reviews I am posting it now  
  
It's about how Waka and Lulu fall in love and why Kimari is not really in the story yet at all.  
  
Tidus ran and jumped off the ship after saying his short good bye to Yuna.  
  
Lulu began to cry. She was never to social but liked him for being too good to Yuna who was practically here her little sister.  
  
Waka walked over to her and kneeled down to her side "hay it's ok Lulu, I'm sure will see him again."  
  
Yuna was also crying.  
  
2 people had just left her.  
  
Auron to the far plane and her love to who knows ware.  
  
Maybe he was gone completely. Disappeared not to the far plane or the ocean or to any ware else. Completely gone. She cried even harder as she was sitting on the ship.  
  
Rikuu and Kimari came by her side and tried to comfort her. "Yunie please don't cry."  
  
Kimari looked into her swollen tearful eyes and his heart almost shattered for there was nothing more that made him sad then to see Yuna cry. He had never seen her cry because she was always the strongest of them all but when he saw her cry he couldn't stand it and when the ship landed he left them to search for Tidus no matter how long it took and to go look for other ronsos.  
  
Yuna got up and climbed off the airship and walked to her house in besaid. She laid there wishing Tidus didn't have to levee.  
  
Mean while Waka was over at Lulu's house helping her regain happiness over Tidus.  
  
They were all mournful.  
  
Rikku got a house next to Yuna so she could stay close to them all.  
  
"Why are you staying here for me Waka in stead of staying with Yuna since she needs more comforting then I do." "Because your both very special to me and I want to make sure your both ok"  
  
"Thanks Waka this really means a lot to me". She leaned forward and gave Waka a big hug. I feel a lot better." "Good so lets go visit Yuna and we can cheer her up to" "ok lets go" the 2 of them left Lulu's house to go visit Yuna.  
  
They got there and knocked on her door.  
  
"Hay Yuna your in there, ya?"  
  
"Just a second Waka"  
  
She dried her eyes and walked to the front door and opened and let Waka and Lulu in  
  
"Hay guys It's nice to see you."  
  
"Hay Yuna it looks like you've been crying."  
  
"I have, I can't get over Tidus, I miss him way to much"  
  
________________________________***___________________2 days later  
  
"Hay Lulu, your doing alright, ya?"  
  
"ya Waka thanks to you I've never been better in my life" "you've really done a lot for me and for that I am grateful."  
  
"Ah it was nothing I just did it cause you're my best friend and that's what friends do, ya?"  
  
"Ya I guess your right but it still meant a lot to me so thanks"  
  
Lulu had no idea but Waka was slowly coming to like Lulu even more but Waka didn't know that Lulu was coming on to him at the same time.  
  
About day later Waka and Lulu were completely in love with each other and didn't even know that they loved each other and finely Waka spoke up.  
  
"Um Lulu"  
  
"Uh ya Waka?"  
  
"Can I uh talk to you privately?"  
  
"I was kind of about to ask you the same thing"  
  
The 2 of them walked to Lulu's house ware they could talk privately.  
  
"Uh Lulu I uh I"  
  
He was stumbling for words and finely said very fast.  
  
"Lulu I am in love with you"  
  
Lulu slowly began to smile.  
  
"Waka I was going to say the same thing I feel the same way about you.  
  
And so a day later they went out on there first date and rushing Waka proposed to her on that night.  
  
She accepted and the 2 of them wed the next day.  
  
It had been 6 days since Tidus left and Yuna had to give a speech at Luka tomorrow. 


	5. the return,short blitz, a second return

Yuna smiled a little as they got on the boat. They drifted along the sea rocking steadily. They were half way there and Yuna was looking out the back of the boat when they passed a tall rock about 10 yards away, which Yuna noticed every time they went to Luca. This time tho there seemed to be something added to it.  
  
She thought it was a beached fish of some sort and she ran to the captain and demanded that he stop the ship right now and give her a life raft.  
  
"But malady, you can't go out rafting to some ware right now" The captain said in concern.  
  
"It's ok, I'll be fine, Please captain" Yuna begged and argued at the same time.  
  
"Fine malady be very careful and come back soon"  
  
"Thank you" she said delightfully.  
  
She and Rikku jumped in the raft while Lulu and Waka were down stares.  
  
They paddled to the huge rock to find that the fish on the rock was not a fish; it was actually a person, a person that made Yuna's eyes feel with tears, a person whom she had been longing for.  
  
A blond haired, blue eyed, yellow vested, black uneven jeans with a red symbol and named Tidus…was also knocked out.  
  
Yuna looked at him in disbelief. Tears began flooding down here eyes. She jumped out of the raft and clung to Tidus. Tidus slowly opened his eyes in his wake and noticed Yuna on him holding tightly right away and smiled.  
  
"Y…Yuna?" Tidus asked confused a little bit.  
  
"Tidus I've missed you so much!!" Yuna said through her sobs.  
  
Tidus picked her up off her still sitting on the rock and took her in for a kiss.  
  
The two were making out on a small rock when Rikku got sick  
  
"KAD Y NUSS"!!! She yelled at the 2 of them  
  
"Huh?" Tidus said breaking off the kiss  
  
"GET A ROOM"!!!!! Rikku yelled at them  
  
"After we get back from Luca that is." Rikku remembered Luca.  
  
Tidus lifted Yuna on to the raft and pulled the two girls back to the boat. The 3 of them climbed aboard. The people on the ship stared at Tidus. They all began cheering right away knowing who he was instantly. Lulu and Wakka ran on deck.  
  
"There is a party going on, ya?" Wakka asked  
  
He turned and went wide eyed seeing Tidus and finely said "welcome back, ya?"  
  
Tidus smiled at Wakka and began to shake like a dog sending water every ware getting everyone wet. Everyone laughed and got Tidus a towel. Tidus dried off and picked up Yuna and carried her down stairs. They then went into a bedroom so they could bealone and free to talk.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
  
  
"I am sorry but I would have left no matter what remember running through me right before I left?"  
  
"Yuna nodded, put her head on his chest, rapped her arms around him tightly and began to slowly cry.  
  
"I've missed you so much it hurts"  
  
" I know and for that I am sorry, but now were together again, and that is all that matters. I love you Yuna."  
  
Tidus then gave her a pationeit kiss and hold her never wanting to let go just like when they were under the sparkling tree in the Macalanian woods before they entered the calm lands.  
  
After 15 minutes or so, the two of them finely stopped kissing but still held each other tight.  
  
"Never leave me again ok?" Yuna begged  
  
"All right, I'll stay by your side forever Yuna" Tidus said comfortingly and lovingly.  
  
The two still held each other tightly.  
  
They began exchanging baby kisses when there was a tap at the door. Tidus got up and so did Yuna still clinging to Tidus's arm.  
  
They walked to the door and Tidus opened it. Rikku was standing there.  
  
"Hey were here at Luca!!" She yelled at them.  
  
Tidus and Yuna laughed a little and went on deck Tidus saw Luca and immediately his big enough smile got even bigger. Tidus and Yuna ran to there favorite spot in Luca, which was ware every one thought they had gone berserk.  
  
They talked a little bit and Started doing it again.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
They both burst into laughter after words thinking they had really gone berserk that time as every person around started thinking they needed some pills to reclaim there sanity from there dose of crack.  
  
Tidus and Yuna then went to the Blitzball register and Tidus signed up for the aurochs.  
  
His first game was in half an hour vs. Kilika beasts. Tidus and Yuna decided they would go to Besaid tomorrow and get a hotel tonight.  
  
Tidus's game started and Jassu got the ball. He passed it to Botta. Botta swam under a Kilikan in front of him but another one awaited him and stole the ball with a hard tackle. The opponent swam for the goal. Tidus realized hat happened and swam toward him. The crowed watched in awe at his speed. He stuck his elbow out and slammed into the Kilikan hard sending him out of the sphere pool and into the crowed. Every one went wild cheering for Tidus. The Kilikan got up injured and another person took his place. Tidus now had the ball and was closing in on the goal.  
  
"GO TIDUS!!!!!!!!" Yuna cheered happily.  
  
The whole Kilikan team was surrounding Tidus so he couldn't make a shot.  
  
He then preformed the Jct shot which was now a lot better hen before and whipped out he whole team and made a goal. "GOAL"'  
  
-----Later in the game-----  
  
"THE AUROCHS ARE WINNING 8-0!!!!!!!!!4 minutes are left in the game  
  
-----4minutes later-----  
  
"HE AUROCHS WIN!! 13-2!!!"  
  
"YAY!!!" Yuna screamed in great excitement  
  
Tidus entered the locker rooms and took a quick 5-minute shower just having to be with Yuna.  
  
He got out, got dressed, and ran to the exit. Right before levying he slammed into some type of invisible wall body type thing  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK??!!! Some friggen wallish thing is in my way!!"  
  
Move what ever you are you shittin piece of crap!!!  
  
He then felt a clawed hand wrap around his neck and pick him up. Seymour slowly appeared holding Tidus.  
  
"You bastard!!" Tidus said breathlessly.  
  
Tidus kicked Seymour in the balls making Seymour drop Tidus, Grab his groin, moan in pain and kneel down.  
  
Tidus then kicked him in his face.  
  
"Stupid fag"  
  
Tidus restrained Seymour and called Yuna  
  
"Hay Yuna, I need your help"  
  
She walked into the locker rooms  
  
Yes Tid…  
  
The stunned ness of seeing Seymour cut her off.  
  
"Hay it's my whore of a wife"  
  
Tidus glared at Seymour and hammer fisted him knocking him out cold.  
  
No one and I mean NO ONE calls my Yuna a whore!!"  
  
"So are you going to send him a second time?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"When the fayth woke up all my powers were demolished"  
  
"well we'll have to take him to the far plane manually then" 


End file.
